


Go On A Date With Me?

by 67policebox



Series: Hawksilver Dates [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Date Night, M/M, Pietro is a dorky cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/67policebox/pseuds/67policebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Pietro were on a mission together. Pietro had decided that today would be the day he'd ask Clint out on a date durning the mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go On A Date With Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm spamming you with Hawksilver, I just really ship them and they deserve more fanfics.

Clint and Pietro were on a mission together. Pietro had decided that today would be the day he'd ask Clint out on a date durning the mission. So when they were collecting the director's phone to sync it for information, he gave it a shot.  
"Hey Clint? Can I ask you a question?" He asked quietly.  
"What's up?" Clint turned to face him.  
"I thought... maybe you'd go on a date with me?" Pietro looked to the floor as his cheeks turned red from nervousness.  
"Maybe if you can get that phone, I'll say yes?" He responded, smiling.  
Pietro laughed.  
"Sure. I'll be right back then." He said before running off. He returned again about 20 seconds later with the phone.  
"The answer is yes then." Clint said, laughing. Pietro smiled brightly.  
The next day, they went on their date at the movies.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you want me to post a story about their date!


End file.
